1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prefabricated display stands for exhibiting merchandise and, more particularly, to a display stand with folding modules that can be erected to a desired configuration.
2. Background Art
Prefabricated stands are commonly used for displaying merchandise in retail establishments, particularly supermarkets. It is known to make stands from cardboard or similar material that is compatible with low cost and lightweight construction.
An exemplary structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,813, to Ishida. In Ishida, separate corner columns and shelves are provided and are suitably joined to each other, as by staples, to derive a desired display stand configuration, dictated by the quantity and size of articles to be exhibited. Construction of the display stand is complicated by the several parts and fasteners required to assemble the parts. Further, the resulting display stand is semipermanent in nature and knock-down for reuse of the parts not contemplated. Rather, disposal is taught by Ishida after use, specifically by burning.
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming the above enumerated problems in a novel and simple manner.